„Z” no chikai
“Zetto” no Chikai '''(ang. '''Pledge of “Z”, jap. 『Z』の誓い, pl. Deklaracja "Z") – ending 15 filmu kinowego Dragon Ball Z. Muzyka: NARASAKI i Yuyoyuppe, słowa: Yukinojō Mori, wykonanie: Momoiro Clover Z. Oryginał 「恥だ！ドジでマジたまんない！」 「余裕綽々が癪だ！」 地球を救った“あいつ”評判マチマチ 新聞(ニュース)と雲と図にノッちゃって へっちゃらだよってまた言っちゃって 油断は大敵　そうだ！説教しなくちゃ 〈お覚悟召され〉 そもそも主役の座を 何とお心得ですか？先輩！〈ハッ〉 本気出すの遅すぎ！ 戦闘(バトル)楽しみすぎ！〈ハッ　ハッ　ハッ〉 それからピンチの時 ギャグ飛ばすのやめてね！心配！〈ハッ〉 悲劇が起きたら　誰から“勇気”を 教わればいいの？ 永遠だったはずの　未来でさえも コワレモノと知って 人は戦士に　生まれ変わる まずは胸に咲いた　小さな夢を 守るんだね 闇に　潰されないように 守れるかな？ 迷うことも任務さTEAM『Z』 両手合わせ気を込める いつか出るぞカメハメ波 出るのは溜め息　飛ぶはティッシュ1枚 思い通りにはいかない ナンダカンダ爪噛んだ こうなりゃ応援だ！いくぞ！説教その4 〈辛抱召され〉 たまにウケを狙って パンチわざと食らうでしょ？先輩！〈ハッ〉 あれハラハラさせすぎ！ 心臓踊らせすぎ！〈ハッ　ハッ　ハッ〉 規格外の人生 きっと週末は疲労　困憊(こんぱい)！〈ハッ〉 だけど絶やさない　ヤンチャな笑顔が 勇者の証ね 未来守る者を　HEROと呼ぶ この星ではずっと 愛や希望が　継がれてきた 次は私の番　小さな夢を 守るんだね 闇の　その先には朝が待ってる なぜ諦めてたんだろ？ 何もできるわけがないと 信じ込んでいたよ　絶望のプロパガンダ 始まりの歌が響く 『Z』の旗が翻る さぁ行こう　仲間達が待ってる明日へ 永遠だったはずの　未来でさえも コワレモノと知って 人は戦士に　生まれ変わる まずは胸に咲いた　小さな夢を 守るんだね　それが… 『Z』という　誓い… 未来守る者を　HEROと呼ぶ この星ではずっと 愛や希望が　継がれてきた 次は私の番　小さな夢を 守るんだね 闇に　潰されないように 守れるかな？ そのね　ちょっと心配だけど 守りたいよ 悩み迷うことも…任務さTEAM『Z』 Pisownia łacińska “Haji da! Doji de maji taman’nai!” “Yoyū shaku-shaku ga shaku da!” Chikyū o sukutta “aitsu” hyōban machi-machi Nyūsu to kumo to zu ni notchatte Hetchara da yo tte mata itchatte Yudan wa taiteki　Sō da! Sekkyō shinakucha (O-kakugo mesare) Somo-somo shuyaku no za o Nan to o-kokoroe desu ka? Senpai! (Ha) Honki dasu no ososugi! Batoru tanoshimisugi! (Ha Ha Ha) Sore kara pinchi no toki Gyagu tobasu no yamete ne! Shinpai! (Ha) Higeki ga okitara　Dare kara “yūki” o Osowareba ii no? Eien datta hazu no　Mirai de sae mo Kowaremono to shitte Hito wa senshi ni　Umarekawaru Mazu wa mune ni saita　Chiisa na yume o Mamoru n da ne Yami ni　Tsubusarenai yō ni Mamoreru ka na? Mayou koto mo ninmu sa Chīmu “Zetto” Ryōte awase ki o komeru Itsu ka deru zo Kamehameha Deru no wa tameiki　Tobu wa tisshu ichi-mai Omoi-dōri ni wa ikanai Nanda-kanda tsume kanda Kō narya ōen da!　Iku zo! Sekkyō sono yon (Shinbō mesare) Tama ni uke o neratte Panchi waza to kurau desho? Senpai! (Ha) Are hara-hara sasesugi! Shinzō odorasesugi! (Ha Ha Ha) Kikaku-gai no jinsei Kitto shūmatsu wa hirō　Konpai! (Ha) Da kedo tayasanai　Yancha na egao ga Yūsha no akashi ne Mirai mamoru mono o　Hīrō to yobu Kono hoshi de wa zutto Ai ya kibō ga　Tsugarete kita Tsugi wa watashi no ban　Chīsa na yume o Mamoru n da ne Yami no　Sono saki ni wa asa ga matte ’ru Naze akiramete ’ta n daro? Nani mo dekiru wake ga nai to Shinjikonde ita yo　Zetsubō no puropaganda Hajimari no uta ga hibiku “Zetto” no hata ga hirugaeru Sā yukō　Nakama-tachi ga matte ’ru asu e Eien datta hazu no　Mirai de sae mo Kowaremono to shitte Hito wa senshi ni　Umarekawaru Mazu wa mune ni saita　Chiisa na yume o Mamoru n da ne　Sore ga… “Zetto” to iu　Chikai… Mirai mamoru mono o　Hīrō to yobu Kono hoshi de wa zutto Ai ya kibō ga Tsugarete kita Tsugi wa watashi no ban　Chiisa na yume o Mamoru n da ne Yami ni　Tsubusarenai yō ni Mamoreru ka na? Sono ne　Chotto shinpai da kedo Mamoritai yo Nayamimayou koto mo… ninmu sa Chīmu “Zetto” Tłumaczenie "Wstyd! To jest żenujące, a ja nie mogę tego znieść!" "Nazywanie mnie robakiem sprawia mu przyjemność" Mam mieszane uczucia co do faceta, który ocalił zZiemię Pierwsze wiadomości, latanie na chmurce, on jest coraz bardziej zarozumiały I po raz kolejny mówi, że to mu nie przeszkadza Jego największym wrogiem jest nieostrożność-wiem muszę dać mu surową nauczkę (Przygotuj się) Więc co możesz mieć Z bycia gwiazdą. W każdym razie seniorem! (Ha!)? Ciągniesz to zbyt długo, by być traktowanym poważnie I twoja radość z walki trwa zbyt długo! (Ha! Ha! Ha!) Plus, kiedy mamy kłopoty Czy chcesz odłożyć żarty na bok? To mnie martwi! (Ha!) Jeśli dojdzie do tragedii będziemy tymi, którzy będą na nią patrzeć Aby nauczyć się odwagi? Kiedy ludzie dowiadują się, że nawet przyszłość, Która miała trwać wiecznie jest krucha Odradzają się jako wojownicy Po pierwsze musimy chronić małe marzenia One rozkwitają w naszych sercach Więc nie zostaną zmiażdżone przez ciemność Czy możemy je ochronić? Nie jesteśmy pewni, ale jest to część naszej misji-zespołu "Z" Składam ręce razem i koncentruję swoją siłę życiową Pewnego dnia wyjdzie mi kamehameha To co wychodzi to pojedyncze westchnienie, to co leci to pojedyncza tkanka Rzeczy nie dzieją się tak jak tego chcemy Obgryzamy paznokcie widząc to czy tamto Jeśli chodzi o to, to potrzebujemy wsparcia! Zaczynamy: Sroga nauczka, część 4 (Bądź cierpliwy) Czasem trzeba zadać cios świadomie Aby uzyskać reakcję, prawda senirze? (Ha!) To sprawia zbyt wiele przyjemności To wprawia moje serce w zbyt szybkie bicie (Ha! Ha! Ha!) Dzięki twojemu niestandardowemu życiu Weekendy muszą być dla ciebie męczące! (Ha!) Ale ten złośliwy uśmieszek nigdy nie gaśnie Czy to znak bohatera? Ci, którzy bronią swojej przyszłości nazywani są bohaterami Na tej planecie Wartości takie jak miłość i nadzieja zawsze były przekazywane Jestem następny w kolejce, muszę Obronić małe marzenie Po drugiej stronie ciemności czeka poranek Dlaczego mam się poddać? Byłem przekonany, że nie było o tym mowy, Że mogę zrobić wszystko, propaganda rozpaczy Rozbrzmiewają początkowe takty piosenki Powiewa transparent z hasłem "Z" Teraz ruszajmy, nasi przyjaciele czekają, naprzód ku jutru Kiedy ludzie dowiadują się, że nawet przyszłość, Która miała być wieczna jest krucha Odradzają się jako wojownicy Po pierwsze musimy chronić małe marzenia One rozkwitają w naszych sercach. Oto.. Deklaracja zwana "Z" Ci, którzy bronią swojej przyszłości nazywani są bohaterami Na tej planecie Wartości takie jak miłość i nadzieja zawsze były przekazywane Jestem następny w kolejce, muszę Obronić małe marzenie Więc nie zostaną zmiażdżone przez ciemność Możemy je ochronić? Cóż jestem tym trochę zaniepokojony Ale chcę je ochronić Chwiejne wątpliwości też są częścią naszej misji -zespołu "Z" Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów DBZ